tsunamifandomcom-20200215-history
Izanagi
Izanagi or Cain 'is a deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese Mytholog and Shinto, and is also referred to in the roughly translated ''Kojiki as "male-who-invites" or '''Izanagi-no-mikoto ("Lord Izanagi"). It is also pronounced Izanagi-no-Okami ("The God Izanagi"). Izanagi is the God of Creation and Destruction. He is currently trying to return to the normal world. He had created the summoning, Cerberus techniques. Izanagi also created the village of life through a random human hosts. He was born before the world was made and created the race of Shiki's. History Early Life As a child during the beginning of the world, Izanagi first came across animal life at the edge of a river where the lands were blank was attempting to make others. Izanagi made humans and developed a land in which the were supernatural of course they were killed by omens from Izanami. He than made over 100,000 and left. A being tried to battle him but they were killed, He than procceded to create a race of warriors who would honor his name, despite him being a little child. He met his friend, Tsukyomi. They spared for over 5 years, he ended up defeating his friend and brutally beating him but healing him a good specialty. Adult(Teenage) Years Izanagi was better trained and was practicing his Sage Arts; in order to control, his energy but was unable to due his lack of will. He than trained using his energy and began to use Death Attacks despite being, full of goodness, but in this time the world was runned by evil and there is no room for the weak, he came to use his lightning abilities in order to make him faster and since than, everybody knows him as the fastest, but that was taken back when, Tsunami became fast to. Izanagi developed and became a formidable enemy to his enemies and eventually, mastered swordsmenship. He created a man who would create, 2 villages that still remain to this day, the village of life, and the village of Creation. Personality Izanagi was a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of the world as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the village. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Huzen. It was he who first believed that all people should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Leader must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. Izanagi was an idealist by nature, and always looked towards the prospect of peace and a time where children would not be sent to war because of it. He always gave people the benefit of the doubt witnessed when he proposed a truce with the evil, considering them allies immediately, even when evil attacked the village, Izanagi did not allow this to colour his view of the other Evil in the village even still considered evil a brother. This put him in odds with his brother, who was more of a realist and was still wary of the Hyoka, seeing them as a threat to the world because of their unpredictable emotional states, despite the fact that Hashirama told his brother to not discriminate against the Hyoka countless times.This was due to the fact that in Izanagi's vision for the creation of the village system, he believed that this would naturally break down the mentality that persons had to look out for their clans.Izanagi was also very modest. Appearance He has short spiky hair with two locks of hair wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He also wore what seemed to be a forehead protector with markings on the sides but no symbol on the metal piece. His eyes appear in a rigged purple shapes. Abilities Red Blaze Mikoto Form When Izanagi powers up to this form, he has flame-like aura. He then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. The power of this ultimate warrior. The form allows Izanagi to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts back to his regular Mikito form due to the form's time limit. Omega Mikoto Form Izanagi has not been shown in a actual battle, he is currently considered the most effiecient in martial artist in Tsunami. His power exceeds that of the God of the sun Tskuyomi, who easily defeated A minor deity, Maruko Super Rey Got, fully-powered Mahiko, Supreme Chiss. In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. Izanagi in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as a Super Carnation 3. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming pure fire. In the case of the Warriors, the coloration of the aforementioned features seemingly switch.Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as Tsunami's Super Carnation 3, though), his eyes become lined, his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands.